


Cheesy Boy (But He's Mine)

by inpiniteu



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: Everyone thinks Hwang Minhyun is a real catch but Kim Jonghyun knows better.His boyfriend is a creep, one who loves to watch him sleep and be corny first thing in the morning.Minhyun is weird, but Jonghyun thinks he can live with that. After all, he'shisweirdo.





	Cheesy Boy (But He's Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well. Here is the healing I promised after posting Take Me Back to the Start.
> 
> It is probably going to cure you from the angst but beware of the sweetness overdose you're going to get.
> 
> You have been warned, that's all I'm saying.

The idea of a perfect day for Hwang Minhyun starts with him waking up before Jonghyun and being able to watch his boyfriend sleep for a few minutes.

His boyfriend doesn’t seem to have realized this little pleasure of his yet, though Minhyun suspects Jonghyun knows and just hasn’t brought it up for his sake. Truthfully, Jonghyun would’ve been a fool not to have figured it out by now, especially as Minhyun has been avoiding all talks about his reluctance to hold each other during their sleep.

 _I don’t want to turn my back on you_ , Minhyun had said one morning when Jonghyun had brought up the idea of holding Minhyun in his arms while sleeping. 

Being the little spoon had sounded cute to Minhyun and he knows from experience that Jonghyun’s hold is not what most people assume it is. It’s reassuring, strong enough to make you feel secure but just giving you enough room to not feel confined. It’s everything people assumes Jonghyun is not, but Minhyun knows better.

Minhyun knows he would’ve loved that, would've loved being cradled in Jonghyun’s arms if there was a way he could see his face while being in such a position. Sadly, facing each other with Jonghyun holding him wouldn’t, couldn’t work with their height difference. 

Jonghyun had snorted in reply, eyebrow slightly raised at Minhyun over the rim of his coffee mug and disbelief clear in his brown eyes. He had dropped the subject after that, just handing Minhyun sugar for his tea.

That had left Minhyun feeling like an insensitive asshole, and perhaps that was what he was, but as long as he’s awake, he only wants his eyes to be on Kim Jonghyun. He doesn’t ever want to let him out of his sight. 

It’s probably stupid, and he’s sure that Jonghyun would understand him if he were to talk about it but Minhyun doesn’t want to. He definitely won’t ever confess his secret out loud, doesn’t need to give any more reason that he’s completely whipped for Kim Jonghyun. There are too many already, and he wants to keep this one to himself.

Jonghyun isn’t aware, can’t be aware that whenever he’s spending the night in their apartment and not in the hospital working the night shift, his alarm is set to actually ring fifteen minutes earlier than Jonghyun’s just so he can be able to watch him—him and all the adorable faces he makes during his sleep, with his nose scrunched up, eyebrows furrowed together and arms tight around his pillow.

It’s a privileged moment in Minhyun’s opinion. No one except him knows how Jonghyun looks first thing in the morning, no one knows of the natural smell of his body or the little mumbles slipping past his lips as he’s lost in his dreams. There’s nothing glamorous about it—just bed hair and skin vaguely smelling of sweat and Jonghyun’s citrus body wash—but that isn’t what Minhyun seeks. No, what he wants is to store that moment of intimacy, to keep those sides of Jonghyun only he can see engraved in his mind for years, if not ever. After all, Kim Jonghyun may not seem special to others, but he’s the only one Hwang Minhyun has ever wanted. 

Minhyun takes in the way Jonghyun’s eyelashes flutter against his cheek, the way his mouth is slightly opened, little traces of dried drool at the corners of his lips and he struggles to refrain himself from reaching out, from cupping Jonghyun’s face and bring their lips together.

That’s exactly how Jonghyun finds him upon opening his eyes—Minhyun propped on one arm, the other one raised in the air and his face barely ten centimeters away from his. 

They are so close their breaths are mingling and if it was anyone else, Minhyun would’ve already pushed their face away and kicked them out of bed and to the bathroom. It’s Jonghyun, though, Jonghyun who looks adorable with strands of hair sticking up and has the ability to turn Hwang Minhyun into a doting, whipped idiot with no sense of shame or self-preservation. 

“Ugh, you’re being creepy again,” Jonghyun mumbles and his voice sounds even deeper than the usual baritone Minhyun is used to. Minhyun feels something stir in his loins, a feeling of desire so intense he needs to shake his head a few times to resist ravishing Jonghyun right there and then.

He could have, he knows, and both of them regularly indulge in slow, sweet, lazy morning sex that leaves them glowing and on a high. There’s something intimate about making love in the mornings, about waking up next to the person you love and wanting to just show them how much they mean to you and both are addicted to it, Minhyun even more so.

“Stop staring, please,” Jonghyun begs, his voice coming out a bit muffled as he buries his head into his pillow. Minhyun won’t let him hide, though, grabbing the pillow and tugging on it until Jonghyun loosens his hold on it and faces him again. “Ugh, stop it. Yah, Hwang Minhyun.”

Jonghyun is always a bit groggy in the mornings, usually slurring his words and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the sleeves of his hoodie. Minhyun likes seeing that side of him, likes the innocence and simplicity that radiates from him and reminds of times where everything was easier, simpler, of times where they didn’t have any worry but wanting to spend more time together.

Minhyun chuckles but even Jonghyun’s words aren’t enough to make him stop staring and he attempts to conceal the embarrassment he’s feeling at getting caught with a small grin, dragging Jonghyun closer to him. He greets Jonghyun with a peck on his forehead, and then another one. “Good morning, my Jju.”

Jonghyun’s cheeks flush at the special nickname Minhyun has for him and the pink hue coloring them makes Minhyun’s smile widen. Jonghyun looks adorable like this, with embarrassment clear all over his face but with that pleased, content glint in his eyes that makes them shine even brighter and reassures Minhyun that he is actually enjoying it more than he shows it.

Jonghyun’s next words are just a confirmation of that fact. “I stand corrected, you’re a cheesy creep,” he groans but there’s no bite behind his words and he’s even smiling softly at Minhyun as he says this, almost sounding resigned at the fact his boyfriend is a sap. 

Minhyun simply shrugs, not contesting the point Jonghyun just made. It’s true, after all. He’s a sap, but he’s a sap for Kim Jonghyun. There’s a difference. “I’m not any cheesy creep. I’m your cheesy creep,” Minhyun says and God, that was so corny he almost cringes at himself. The little giggle that leaves Jonghyun makes them worth it, though. 

“I guess you are,” Jonghyun confirms before leaning forwards and awkwardly pressing their lips together. Minhyun lets him, not even flinching away despite his disgust for morning breath and his eyes close on their own, losing himself in the feelings of Jonghyun’s slightly dry lips pressed against his. It’s soft, just a fleeting brush of their lips against each others but it’s comforting and familiar and Minhyun never gets tired of the feeling of Jonghyun’s lips. 

They spend a few minutes like that, just kissing, holding onto each other and enjoying each other’s presence. They’re stuck in their little world and enjoying those few minutes away from life commitments and everything that isn’t each other. 

But all good things must come to an end and sadly, theirs takes the form of Minhyun throwing a quick look at the wall clock Jonghyun insisted on hanging there.

“Jju,” he calls and Jonghyun hums in answer, head resting on Minhyun’s shoulder. “Don’t you have a meeting at 9 today?”

When they started living together, Jonghyun had been creeped out by Minhyun memorizing his schedule to the point of him actually knowing better. Minhyun remembers Jonghyun telling him it felt weird and somehow belittling, making him feel like he was living with a caretaker and not his lover. Minhyun had relented, confessing he could be a little too intense if not downright overbearing but he hadn’t stopped memorizing important schedules, knowing it would come in handy at some point. His boyfriend is rather scatterbrained, after all. 

Minhyun also knows that Lee Soogeun considers Jonghyun as his own son but even he is expected to arrive on time at work, especially when they have important meetings scheduled in. From the few company galas Minhyun had managed to attend and clear his schedules for, he remembers Jonghyun’s boss as nice—if not a little overboard with affection and dramatics—but also, sharp and set on being professional. 

Jonghyun swears at the realization, hopping out of bed faster than Minhyun has ever seen him. The clock hasn’t even tickled 8 yet, but it’s never too early when you have to commute halfway across Seoul and that meeting is important, Minhyun recalls, important enough for Jonghyun to have stuck a bright pink post-it about it on their fridge door. 

“Jonghyun-ah?” Minhyun calls out just as Jonghyun is about to exit their bedroom. Jonghyun stops and turns around, head tilted to the side in confusion. Minhyun takes a good look at him, from head to toe, and he feels his heart swells with love. “I love you, Jju-yah.”

Jonghyun’s eyes widen slightly as he hears that, and it’s funny to Minhyun, how his boyfriend always seem surprised by such declarations of love, almost as if he can’t believe what he’s hearing. They have been friends all their lives, dating for five years, and Kim Jonghyun still doesn’t know what to do with himself when he’s the center of attention.

That’s just too bad that he’s Minhyun’s world. Or perhaps not, because Jonghyun ends up smiling and he looks straight into Minhyun’s eyes as he opens his mouth, “Me too, you cheese ball.”

Minhyun blinks once and Jonghyun isn’t in the room anymore. He can hear the sound of his boyfriend’s small feet stomping on the wooden floor on their flat and of course his boyfriend would run away in embarrassment after uttering such words. As expected of Kim Jonghyun, who Minhyun had once diagnosed as emotionally constipated since birth. He probably can still count the number of times Jonghyun said I love you on his two hands. Well, perhaps he’s exaggerating a little but Jonghyun isn’t the best at professing his feelings out loud. 

“Yah, Kim Jonghyun!” He calls out loudly after him and finally getting out of bed to follow Jonghyun’s steps. He leans against the doorframe of their kitchen, watching as Jonghyun takes milk out of their fridge before pushing the door closed with his hip. 

Minhyun waits till Jonghyun looks up and notices him to talk. “What did I do to deserve so much hate, Jonghyun-ah? Cheese balls are disgusting.”

Jonghyun’s only answer to that is a loud snort and a roll of his eyes. “So?”

“Are you saying I’m disgusting?” Minhyun asks, the words coming out as a high-pitched, garbled mess that leaves him with flushed ears and scratching the back of his neck. 

Jonghyun’s answer is immediate. “No,” Jonghyun says, biting down on his lower lip to not break into a smile at sight of Minhyun’s red ears. Minhyun opens his mouth for clarification but Jonghyun continues, “because I don’t think cheese balls are disgusting. That’s what you think, Min.”

Minhyun scratches the back of his neck, nodding to himself a few times. “So you don’t think I’m disgusting, right?” 

_“Do your patients know Doctor Hwang is actually a dense moron?”_ Jonghyun mutters under his breath before stepping closer to Minhyun, only stopping when directly facing his boyfriend. “I like cheese balls and I like you even more,” he says, wrapping his arms around Minhyun’s waist and looking up at him with both exasperation and fondness. “You are _my_ cheese ball and I—”

“And you want to eat my ball. Well, balls,” Minhyun says, stepping back just on time to avoid the fist Jonghyun threw at his shoulder and breaking into a laugh as he looks at Jonghyun’s pressed lips and wrinkled up nose.

“I take my words back. You’re disgusting, Hwang Minhyun,” Jonghyun says, grabbing the glass of milk he had discarded on the table and taking a sip from it. “You’re a disgusting pig.”

Minhyun just laughs, enjoying Jonghyun’s reaction. While he can be a sap for his boyfriend a good portion of the time, riling Jonghyun up is too much fun to pass up. Hwang Minhyun might be whipped but he isn’t stupid. “Well, I’m your disgusting pig.”

“I swear to god, Minhyun,” Jonghyun groans, glaring at Minhyun. It isn’t really effective, though, as Minhyun thinks he looks like a kitten trying to pass up for a lion. ”Just shut up before I make you.”

“Well, I would like to see that ha—”

 _Oh_. Jonghyun might look like a kitten but he definitely has the strength and determination of a lion and as he’s yanked down for a kiss, one that leaves him breathless and unable to come up with words, Minhyun thinks he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! ♡ 
> 
> If you aren't sick after all that cheesiness, feel free to come talk to me [here](https://curiouscat.me/bugipaca) or on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/astropicals).
> 
> Till next time, everyone!


End file.
